Sailor Moon Past and Future
by storyteller316
Summary: An enemy of Rene's, before she became Sailor Mini Moon, has returned to the world. However, this person is not attacking Crystal Tokyo. The old enemy has gone back in time, to the time after the battle with Sailor Galaxy. So how will Rene and the others do fighting in the past with their own mothers?
1. Chapter 1: Return of Dark Lady

It has been one year since the Nega Stars attacked, and now it's Seren's sixth birthday, but an old enemy is about to return to ruin the day, and right now Rena is in the middle of a nightmare.

"Do you remember me, Rene?" asked a voice from the darkness around her.

"That voice, it can't be," said Rene with a freaked voice as she turned around and saw a woman with pink hair and red eyes, she also had an upside down black moon on her forehead and was wearing a dark red dress.

"Dark Lady?!" said Rene with a freaked voice and face.

"It's been a while Rene," said Dark Lady with a smile that would send a chill down anyone's spine.

"How are you still alive, my mom beat you when you took control of me all those years ago," said Rene as she backed away.

"Hmph, you brought me back after you acquired the Saturn Crisis Mode, and now that I'm back, darkness shall fall once and for all," said Dark Lady as she created images of time and space ripping apart all around Rene.

"No, No!" yelled Rene as she jerked herself up out of her bed.

"Was all of that, just a dream?" asked Rene as she sat up.

"Oh no, it's already this late, I need to get ready for the party," said Rene as she noticed that her bed side clock said nine o'clock in the morning. When she got up the first thing she did was walk over to the window and open the curtains.

"Another fine day in the Moon Kingdom," said Rene as she looked out the window at a beautiful white stone city with flower gardens all over, and the earth in the horizon. Later that day in the ballroom, party guest had gathered.

"Hey Rene it's been a while," said May as she walked up with the other Constellation Scouts, a few were carrying.

"Hello Rene," said a girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello Saga, how do you like having your body back?" asked Rene as the two shook hands.

"It's great, and I really need to thank Diana for taking care of my spirit and powers until I could come back," said Saga. Diana then came running into the room in a hurry.

"Rene, she's on her way," said Diana as she turned into her human form.

"Thanks Diana, alright everyone hide," said Rene. Everyone hid behind the tables and columns of the room as Rene turned the lights off. In the darkroom, the big door opened as Seren walked in with her dad.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Seren.

"I don't know," said Helios who did know what was going on. The lights were then flipped on, suddenly filling the room with a bright light.

"Surprise, happy birthday Seren," said everyone in the room as they jumped out of their hiding spots.

"No way, you're all here," said Seren as she ran to the rest of the Sailor Scouts, she was wearing a light pink dress with a ribbon running down the back of her hair.

"Sorry that we kept all this a secret, but we wanted to surprise you," said Helios as he walked over with Rene, he was wearing a white fancy suit.

"Well, you defiantly surprised me," said Seren who had a big smile.

"We hope you, uh," said Rene as she placed her hand on her chest and fell to her knees.

"Rene what's wrong?!" asked Aza as she bent down to check on her.

"I…can't…catch…my…breath," said Rene with several gasps of air, through the sudden pain in her chest.

"Hehehe, time for the show to begin!" came Dark Lady's voice from nowhere. A dark purple smoke then came off of Rene, filling the room with its eerie color.

"What is that?!" asked a freaked Mairy as the smoke swarmed around her feet and toward the door.

"Ah, it feels good to have a body once again," said Dark Lady as the smoke turned into her.

"That's not possible," said Neo Queen Serenity with a disturbed face, she had just walked in from another door with the other girls, all dressed in their dresses that matched their old Sailor Scout uniforms' colors.

"It's Dark Lady, but how?!" asked Amy in disbelief.

"You thought you had defeated me back when I first came into existence, but you were wrong Sailor Scouts," said Dark Lady. In a sudden purple light, Hotaru appeared from Rene's necklace.

"Sorry Rene it's my fault that Dark Lady's back," said Hotaru as she helped Rene up.

"How is it your fault?" asked Rene.

"She took some of my power when we fused together, and used it to recharge her own strength, I'm so sorry I didn't realize this till now," said Hotaru with a sad face.

"But now my power's so strong that you sailor scouts can't beat me this time!" said Dark Lady as she held up her right hand, which started shooting black lightning toward the roof with a crack of thunder.

"What are you doing Dark Lady?" asked Rene over the thunder, and as she shielded her eyes from the lighting.

"I'm finishing my mission, but this time I'll destroy this world by going to the past," said Dark Lady as a portal opened and she jumped in it.

"Guys, you know what we have to do right?" asked Rene as she looked at the others over her shoulder.

"Looks like we're going to the past," said Salyn with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the past

After all of the guest had left, Rene came running into the ballroom with a key in her right hand.

"Alright, I go the time key," said Rene, as she stopped in front of the others.

"And I tracked Dark Lady, she went to the time after Sailor Galaxy attacked," said Aza as she held up her laptop.

"Wait, you girls don't stand a chance against the power she has," said Raye with concern in her voice.

"I think Dark Lady also drained some of Darkcore's energy during the fight with him," said Hotaru who still blamed herself.

"She's probably right, so I'm going with you," said Daytrex.

"We're going too, it is our job to protect the Sailor Scouts, a certain one more than the others," said Lou, as he coot Aza's eyes, and Drake as they walked up to them.

"Thank you," said Rene.

"We'll help too," said May as she and the other Constellation Scouts put their hands together, making balls of light shoot out to everyone but Rene.

"These will unlock a new power for you called Star Light Mode, Rene you already have the Saturn Crisis Mode so we can't give you this power," said May as the lights merged with the gloves, leaving small gems on the back of them.

"That's ok, I'm happy with the powers I have now," said Rene.

"And we also have these for you, their the Scout Bikes, just call out their name when you throw them," said Alex as she handed each of the girls a necklace with a tiny metal motorcycle on it.

"Thanks," said Rene as she took hers.

"And Diana I want you to take my powers and go with them," said Saga as she walked up to Diana, who was in her human form.

"Are you sure?" asked Diana.

"Yes, besides I could use some rest from finding Sailor Scouts all over the galaxy," said Saga with a smile as she held her hand out.

"Thanks Saga," said Diana as she grabbed her hand. Next thing anyone realized, Saga turned into a ball of light, and entered Diana's heart.

"Looks like you're Sailor Sagittarius again, Diana," said Rene with a smile.

"I guess so," said Diana.

"Alright everyone hold hands," said Rene. Everyone then reached out to the person next to them and took their hand.

"Key of time take us to the time that Dark Lady escaped to," said Rene as she held the key up. A flash of light formed around them, and when it vanished they were gone. In the time vortex the thirteen hero's had reached a giant door.

"Hello Rene and the rest of the new sailor scouts," said Trista as she appeared before them.

"It's been a while Trista," said Rene.

"Yes it has been, oh and I already know about Dark Lady, please stop her before she destroys your future," said Trista as she unlocked the door for them.

"We promise Trista," said Rene as they all went through the door. Meanwhile in the twentieth century all of the past sailor scouts were having fun at the pond in the park.

"It sure is nice today," said the young Serena.

"Sure is," said Darien as he sat next to her on a bench with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. All of a sudden the sky turned pink as the portal opened up.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Raye who was sitting near the pond with the others.

"I do think you are right," said Amy.

"It's the time portal!" said Serena with a happy voice. All of a sudden the thirteen heroes came falling from the portal, ending up in the pond.

"We really need to get better aim," said Rene as she treaded the water. All thirteen then swam toward the bank.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Lita as she helped Rene out of the pond.

"Yeah, thanks for the hand Lita," said Rene.

"Do we know each other, you do look a little familiar to me," said Lita, who had no clue that it was Rene.

"Well I am older than the last time I was here, but I thought you would have recognized me by my hair," said Rene as she got onto the bank.

"Wait, is that you Rene?!" asked a surprised Serena.

"Hey Rene, can I get a little help here?" said Diana who was back to her cat form.

"Sure thing Diana," said Rene as she bent down and lifted her out of the water.

"Wait that's Diana," said a surprised Artemis.

"Hi mom, hi dad," said Diana. She then jumped into the air and turned into her human form, which had not touched the water and was completely dry.

"She can turn human," said Hotaru.

"Yep, it's kind of cool," said future Hotaru as she appeared from the necklace.

"Hey you're me," said Hotaru.

"It's good to see my younger self," said future Hotaru.

"Hey, why is Diana's human form dry?!" asked Seren.

"Because she wasn't in that form when she hit the water," said Amy and Aza at the same time.

"Whoa, she's as smart as you Amy," said Mina in a teasing voice.

"Well I am her daughter," said Aza.

"Wait, you're my daughter?" asked Amy.

"Yep," said Aza. A beeping then came from her pants pocket.

"What is that?" asked Darien.

"An alarm telling that we have a problem," said Aza. All of a sudden they were blown away by an explosion.

"Hehehe, so you followed me from the future," said Dark Lady as she floated above them.

"It can't be?!" said Serena.

"Dark Lady?!" said Darien. The two were real surprised to see her floating before them, especially since Rene was nearby.

"Come on girls, let's do it," said Rene as she got up.

"Right," said the rest of her group as they stood up. The thirteen sailor scouts then called out their transformation key words, transforming in a flash of light.

"They're all sailor scouts!" said Serena with a shocked expression.

"Dark Lady, in the name of the moon and stars we shall punish you," said Rene and Seren as they both struck possess.

"Don't forget about us, Tuxedo Power," said Lou as he placed his mask on his face and turned into Tuxedo Mask.

"White Rose Power," said Drake as he throw a white rose to the ground, scattering the rose pedals and when they disappeared he had turned into White Rose.

"So you think you can beat me, well bring it on," said Dark Lady as she shot black lightning at them.


	3. Chapter 3: Star Light Mode

"Hold on guys," said Rene as the lightning struck around them, but did not hit them directly.

"We have to help them," said Serena as she and the others got up off the ground.

"Right," said the rest of the scouts. They all then transformed too.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," said Serena. The attack almost hit Dark Lady who dodged the attack by, jumping backwards, which forced her to stop her own attack.

"How dare you hurt my daughter and her friends," said Serena.

"Serena hold her off, guy's time to step it up a notch," said Rene as she turned to her team.

"Right," said the rest of the future scouts.

"Saturn Crisis Power," said Rene and Seren. Seren was able to transform by taking some of Hara's power, but Hara kept her transformation since the power was just a little bit of a loss to her.

"Star Light Mercury," said Aza.

"Star Light Mars," said Riy.

"Star Light Jupiter," said Mairy.

"Star Light Pluto," said Salyn.

"Star Light Saturn," said Hara.

"Leo Constellation Armor," said Diana.

"Dorado Constellation Armor," said Daytrex. A flash of light then engulfed the nine and when it faded their outfits had changed. Aza and the other four obtained white marks on their faces and the colors of their scout uniforms.

"Good thing we got these back up and running, Fighter Star Power," said Espa as she placed her star microphone on her ear.

"Healer Star Power," said Daisy.

"Maker Star Power," said Karen. The three then turned too their Starlight forms.

"Wait, how do they have those powers?" asked Mina as she looked at them.

"Tell you later," said Rene as they rejoined the battle.

"Well, I've already over staid my welcome, so have fun playing with my dark moon minions," said Dark Lady as the dark lightning struck the ground and four humanoid lions with the dark moon kingdom symbol on their foreheads appeared.

"We can take them," said Lou.

"Yeah there are only four of them," said Drake who was confident.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I was you," said Dark Lady as she vanished.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Rene who was confused.

"Lion Dark Roar!" said the four humanoid lions as they let out a loud roar.

"Ah, that roaring, it hurts so bad that I can't move," said Serena as everyone put their hands over their ears.

"Let me try," said Riy as her fire bow appeared, and tried to stand.

"Whit Fire Arrow!" said Riy as she let go of the arrow and it shoot at one of the lions as it turned into a flaming bull.

"Ah, I'm burnt dust," said the lion as she turned to dust.

"That's a little better, now it's our turn," said Rene as she looked at Seren.

"Saturn Moon Blade Shower!" said both Rene and Seren as they spun around with their hands in the air, creating millions of crescent moon shaped blades, which shot out of the sky and took the remaining lions out.

"Ah, we're dusted," said the three lions.

"Nice job Seren," said Rene as she high fived her.

"Thanks mom," said Seren with a smile.

"Wait, she's your daughter?!" said Serena and Darien who were surprised that their own daughter had one of her own now.

"Yep, and Helios is her dad," said Rene.

"How about we take this to the shrine before someone shows up," said Riy.

"Sounds good," said Rene. Later at Raye's family shrine the girls had told their moms about what happened in the future.

"So in the future you're married to Helios," said Serena as she looked at Rene.

"Yep and Seren is our daughter," said Rene.

"And the new Tuxedo Mask is your adopted brother who is also Amy's daughter, Aza's boyfriend," said Darian.

"Yep," said Rene.

"The thing I want to know is how you three have the powers of the Sailor Stars," said Mina as she looked at Espa, Daisy, and Karen.

"Well their kind of our fathers," said Espa before she took a drink of some juice.

"What?!" said Mina, Amara, and Michelle at the same time.

"We don't know any more than that," said Daisy.

"Well that's weird, but what we want to know is how you are able to turn human and why are you a Sailor Scout?" asked Luna as she and Artemis sat next to Diana.

"Well my powers come from the actual Constellation Scout who just combined her soul with me again before we left," said Diana who was a cat again.

"How many Sailor Scouts are there in the future?" asked Amy.

"Right now it stands at 39," said Daytrex.

"Are all of them from our solar system?" asked Michelle.

"Most of them are out of it, but have free invitations to come inside the system if their worlds are ever in need of more help," said Mairy.

"What happened to protecting this solar system as the job of the outer planetary scouts?" asked Amara with an angry face.

"Neo Queen Serenity wanted piece with other planets, so she allowed for Sailor Scouts and other life forms into our planet system if they needed help," said Daisy.

"Yeah and as Sailor Milkyway, princes of the new tenth planet of this system, it was left up to me to find new sailor scouts with the help of the five constellation scouts and sailor quartet," said Daytrex.

"Who are the sailor quartet?" asked Serena as she eat her tenth chocolate chip cookie.

"It's CereCere and the other three," said Drake.

"The Amazon Quartet are sailor scouts?!" said all of the moms at once.

"Yep," said Rene as she eat her eleventh cookie.

"You know, I can't believe Neo Queen Serenity used to be like this," said Daisy with an obnoxious attitude.

"Hey that's a little mean," said Serena as tears formed in her eyes. Just then an envelope fell from the sky.

"It's a letter from mom, 'Dear Rene, I hope everything's going ok on your end, please make sure to take care of the girls, also bring home some of the chocolates that I love so much, and P.S.," said Rene as she read the letter.

"What else does it say?" asked young Hotaru.

"It's only for me to know," said Rene.

"But I really wish I could tell you guys," thought Rene to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on Serena's home

A few days have passed since Rene and the others reached the past, and they have been staying with Amara and Michelle.

"Not another nightmare," said Rene as she floated in a dark space. A picture of a house then appeared before her.

"Hey that's Serena's house," said Rene. The picture then turned to Dark Lady fallowed by a digital clock that showed 10:00 a.m.

"Wait, what does this mean?" asked Rene to herself.

"The clue is in the pictures Rene," said a familiar voice.

"Wait is that you dad?" asked Rene as she started looking around for him.

"Yes it is, now solve the puzzle," said Kind Endymion's voice.

"Why do I have to solve it?" asked Rene. All of a sudden she woke up on a coach in the middle of a living room.

"What was all of that about?" asked Rene as she saw the others sleeping on the flour.

"Can't sleep either huh," said Amara who was sitting at a dining room table.

"Yeah, I had this weird dream," said Rene as she got up and walked over to the table.

"What was it about?" asked Amara as she drunk some coffee.

"My dad sent me three pictures, one was of Serena's house, the second was of Dark Lady, and the final one was a digital clock that read 10:00 a.m.," said Rene.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream, but your father trying to communicate with you," said Amara.

"Yeah maybe, wait, I think I got it," said Rene with a worried expression.

"What is it?" asked Amara.

"I think Dark Lady's going to attack Serena's house at 10:00 a.m., today," said Rene.

"It's 9:45 right now, so if you're right, then we only have fifteen minutes," said Amara.

"We need to get there and fast," said Rene. She then remembered the necklaces that the Constellation Scouts had given them.

"Go wake Michelle, I'll wake the others up," said Rene.

"Right," said Amara as she left.

"Alright, everyone up," said Rene as she turned to her sleeping team.

"Mm, what's going on Rene?" asked Aza in a daze.

"Dark Lady's going to attack Serena's house, and don't even ask me how I know just get ready and I'll tell you later," said Rene. A few minutes later they were out on their motorcycles.

"I love this side car," said Seren as she road in a side car attached to Rene's bike which had a blue and white scheme with a yellow moon and star on it.

"Yeah their really cool, but I want a bike of my own," said Hara who was riding a side car that was attached to Espa's bike.

"You can get one when Seren does," said Espa who's bike was orange and white with orange hearts and her symbol in the white sections.

"Which won't be until she's twelve," said Rene.

"Don't you think that's a little young?" asked Aza who had Lou on the back of her bike which had a dark and light blue color scheme, and her symbol in the dark blue section.

"Come on if they can save the world at the age of six then they should be a loud a motorcycle at the age of twelve," said Riy who had Drake on the back of her bike which had a red and purple color scheme as well as a fire scheme with her symbol in the purple section.

"Yeah I agree," said Mairy who had Daytrex on the back of her bike which had a green and pink color scheme with lightning bolts on it and her symbol in the pink section.

"I know I would like my own bike, I'm just two years younger than you guys and they didn't even give me one," said Daytrex.

"You'll have to take it up with May and the others when we get back," said Salyn who had Diana on the back of her bike which had a white and black color scheme with black spirals on the white as well as her symbol.

"Come on guys let's just focus on getting to Serena's house," said Daisy who had Amara on the back of her bike which had a blue and white color scheme with jewels painted on it and her symbol in the blue section.

"Right, we only have five minutes left," said Karen who had Michelle on the back of her which had a torques green and mirrors painted on it along with her symbol.

"I see the house up ahead," said Rene. Two people in school uniforms were standing outside the fence of the house talking.

"Hey, that's Serena and Molly," said Rene. All of a sudden Dark Lady appeared from a portal, floating above them.

"And there's Dark Lady," said Seren with a series face.

"Man, I can't believe we forgot that school was out today," said Serena.

"Well you won't be going back any time soon," said Dark Lady. Serena and Molly then noticed her for the first time.

"Wh, who are you?" asked Molly in a scared voice.

"That's not important, what is important is that I'm going to destroy the future Neo Queen Serenity," said Dark Lady as she shoot the black lighting at them.

"Oh no you don't," said Rene as she deflected the lightning using the side of her motorcycle that Seren was not on.

"You again?!" said Dark Lady who was really angry.

"When will you learn, Sailor Moon will always be here to protect the moon, earth, and the stars by punishing evil, like you," said Rene as she got off her bike and Seren got out of the side car, then the bike turned back into its necklace form.

"And she's not alone, for she will always have the Sailor Scouts to help her fight," said Riy as the rest of the scouts showed up.

"Serena, Molly you two ok?" asked Amy as she ran over to them, she and the others were called before their daughters left.

"We're fine, but how do you know us?" asked Molly. Amy just looked at Serena with concern for the secret identities.

"Tell you later," said Serena as she stepped forward.

"What's going on out here?!" asked Serena's dad as he ran outside with his wife and son. Serena hadn't heard a word of this as she took the Moon Eternal Broach out of her pocket.

"Moon Eternal Power," said Serena as she held up the broach, and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Stay here Molly," said Serena as she joined the others.

"You tried to hurt me, my friend, and my family, so in the name of the moon I shall punish you with the help of my friends," said Serena as she struck a pose.

"Argh, I'm tired of this, so take on these dark moon minions, come forth Griffanuses," said Dark Lady as she shot black lighting at the ground, making three female humanoid griffons appear.

"Rene, Seren power up now," said Serena.

"Right, Saturn Crisis Power," said both Rene and Seren. The two then joined their mom while standing in their Saturn Crisis Forms.

"You guys stay back and protect the house," said Rene.

"Right, just leave this up to the moons," said Seren.

"Got it," said the others as the ran over to the gate and formed a line.

"Don't underestimate us," said the lead Griffanuses as she shot feathers at them from her wings.

"Watch out!" said Rene as they dogged.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," said Serena as she healed up a pink, white, and gold staff.

"This can't be," said the Griffanuses as the attack hit and she turned to dust.

"Let's go Seren, Pisces Constellation Armor," said Rene.

"Right, Gemini Constellation Armor," said Seren. The two's outfits then gained the armors they called on as they split in haft.

"Saturn Moon Pisces Spear Wave Shower," said the Renes. Spears that turned into a fish and wave then slammed into a second Griffanuses.

"Now I'm dusted too," said the Griffanuses.

"Now it's my turn, Saturn Moon Gemini Flame & Ice spear shower," said the Serens. Flaming and Icy spears then shoot out at the final Griffanuses.

"This can't be," said the last Griffanuses as she turned to dust as well.

"Nice powers," said Serena who was back to her normal self.

"Thanks," said both Rene and Seren at the same time. They were both back to their normal selves as well.

"How is this passable?" asked Serena's mom in surprise.

"Our baby girl is a Sailor Scout," said her dad who's glasses were hanging off his nose.

"That's so cool," said her brother with a happy face.

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining," said Serena with a worried face.


	5. Chapter 5: Seren's explanation

Inside Serena's house, everyone was scattered among the kitchen and living room, lessoning to Serena's story.

"So you're the princes of the moon," said Serena's mom.

"And you're mom from one thousand years ago sent you to this time to be born to us and become Sailor Moon," said her dad.

"And the rest of the scouts are the friends you have made," said her mom.

"Yep," said Serena with a sad face.

"That's all crazy, but not as crazy cute as you are," said Sammy to Rene as they sat in the kitchen.

"Just to let you know, I'm Rene," she said as she took and got up from her spot.

"Wait, you mean my cousin Rene?!" said Sammy in shook.

"Actually, I'm not even your cousin, I'm you niece," said Rene as she sat next to Serena on the couch.

"Wait, your Serena's daughter," said her mom.

"Yep, and me and my friends are from the thirtieth century," said Rene.

"So if you're both Sailor Moon then the new Mini Moon is also Serena's daughter," said her dad.

"No, she's actually my daughter," said Rene as she put Seren on her lap.

"About that, I still can't believe that you and Helios are married in the future," said Serena.

"Yeah and that you have changed so much," said Amy.

"It has been a while since I last saw all of you," said Rene.

"Plus the fact that she's the queen of the moon kingdom, princess of the earth, and leader of the Sailor Scout Organization," said Riy.

"What's that?" asked Serena.

"A group made so an incident like what happened to the Star Lights never happens again," said Rene.

"That's kind of cool," said Amy.

"Yeah, speaking about the Star Lights, we can't believe they're your fathers, especially since they are really girls," said Mina as she looked at Espa, Daisy, and Karen.

"We know," said Espa.

"And we have told you everything we know about that," said Karen.

"So don't ask us any more questions," said Daisy.

"Hey sis what's on your mind?" asked Lou as he noticed Rene staring off into the distance.

"Nothing," said Rene. Hotaru then appeared before Rene.

"Either tell them the truth Rene, or I will," said Hotaru with an angry face.

"I sometimes forget that you can read my mind," said Rene as she hung her head.

"So I take it that you're going to tell them?" asked Hotaru.

"Tell us what?" asked Serena who was a little confused.

"That when we destroy Dark Lady time will freeze," said Rene.

"Wait, that's what causes the time stop until the thirtieth century?" asked Aza.

"We can't destroy Dark Lady then," said Riy.

"We have to, otherwise we won't be born," said Rene as she put Seren down and stud up.

"But the time freeze doesn't happen until after Serena and Darian's wedding," said Amy.

"Right and their not even engaged yet," said Raye.

"Now it's your turn to tell the truth Serena," said Rene as she crossed her arms.

"You know," said Serena as she turned her head to look at Rene with a surprised look on her face.

"Mom told me about it," said Rene.

"Wait, are you and Darian engaged?" asked Amara.

"He proposed after we stopped Galaxy," said Serena as she started to blush.

"Wait is Darian that boy we met a while back?" asked Serena's mom. Serena just nodded her head yes.

"Well I think he's too old for you," said her dad as he stood up.

"Dad," said Serena.

"I won't allow this wedding, now all of you leave," said Serena's dad as he pointed toward the door.

"Come on guys let's go," said Rene as she walked toward the door. The rest of the scouts following her.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" asked Riy as they left.

"Yep," said Rene with a determined face.


	6. Chapter 6: Darian's bravery

It has now been two days since Dark Lady attacked Serena's house, and right now Rene and the others are still at Amara and Michelle's place waiting for the next attack.

"Hey Rene, what do you think I should make for dinner?" asked Mairy who was in the kitchen, however Rene didn't answer her back as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Rene, you ok?" asked Mairy as she looked at Rene, who's eyes looked void. Inside her mind, another message from King Endymion had come to her. This time it showed Serena's school, her and her parents, and Dark Lady.

"Let me guess, Dark Lady's going to attack at Parents Day at Serena's school," said Rene.

"That is right," said King Endymion's voice.

"I'll tell the scouts and call Darian," said Rene.

"Please be careful Rene, this time Dark Lady's bound to be even more forceful in her attack," said King Endymion's voice.

"I will, and thanks dad," said Rene. She then woke up to find all of her friends standing around her.

"Did you get another message from King Endymion?" asked Aza as everyone looked at Rene as she stood up from the table.

"Yeah, so get ready because we're going to Serena's school," said Rene. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the school on their motorcycles.

"Hey guys," said Darien who was standing outside the front gate.

"Hey Darien," said Rene as she and the others got off their bikes.

"So what time is Dark Lady suppose to attack this time?" asked Riy as she fixed her hair from the helmet she had been wearing.

"I don't know when," said Rene. An upstairs window then blew out as black lighting shoot into the room.

"She's already here!" said Amara as they looked up in surprise. Up in the class room a female bull humanoid was standing in front of the class.

"Where is Serena?" asked the bull with an angry face.

"Stop right there you Dark Moon creature," said Rene as she and the others appeared in front of the window that had been blown out.

"Whoa are you, and why do you stop Bulla?" asked the bull as she turned to face them and wave a fist at them.

"We are the Sailor Scouts, and in the name of the moon, earth, and stars we shall punish you," said Rene as she took her stance.

"Serena get out of here now," said her dad as he stood in front of his daughter.

"So that's Serena, Bull Horn Blaster," said Bulla as she shot her horns at Serena.

"No!" said Darien as he ran out in front of the horns which blew when they hit him, knocking the air out of him.

"Darien!" yelled Serena as she checked on him.

"I'm fine, I've been through worse," said Darien with a pain filled voice.

"Well you won't be fine for long," said Bulla as she shot more horns at them.

"Constellation Slash!" said Rene as a white light cut the horns in midair, causing them to fall to the ground without an explosion.

"Don't you mess with my family," said Rene as she held the Constellation Energy Sword in her hands.

"Hey Rene how about we take her on together, Moon Eternal Power," said Serena as she held up the broach and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sounds good mom," said Rene.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" said Serena as she twirled the white, pink, and gold staff around.

"Constellation Slash!" said Rene as she swung the sword at Bulla. The two attacks then formed into one, hitting Bulla straight on with enough force that it knocked her back a few feet.

"Ah, I'm moon dust," said Bulla as she turned to dust that blew away on the wind that came through the window.

"I can't believe I lost again!" said Dark Lady as she appeared outside the window, flying in midair thanks to her evil powers.

"You should just give up Dark Lady," said Rene.

"Yeah, because we're going to stop you from ruining the future," said Seren. The two both stood pointing at her with their backs to each other's.

"Well I do have to admit you are pretty strong," said Dark Lady as she disappeared and re-appeared right in front of them.

"But I'm determined to destroy the future, oh and if I'm part of you, what does that say for you Rene," said Dark Lady as a wicked grin grew on her face.

"Your nothing like me, you were created by Wiseman when I was a confused little kid and that's all," said Rene.

"Nice of you sticking up for yourself, but the grate always fall," said Dark Lady as she vanished.

"Don't worry Rene we will be here for you," said Serena as she put her hand on Rene's shoulder.

"Yeah mom we'll always be here for you," said Seren as she grabbed Rene's right hand.

"Thanks, but I'm more worried about your friends knowing your secret mom," said Rene as she looked over her shoulder at the class.

"I don't know what's weirder, the fact that Serena's Sailor Moon, or that the one with pink hair called her mom," said Melvin.

"Isn't that Melvin?" asked Espa with a surprised voice.

"Yep, that's him," said Salyn with a disappointed look.

"No offence, but he's a complete geek in this time zone," said Espa as she looked at Salyn.

"Every family has a few black sheep," said Salyn.

"Wait, we're related," said Melvin with a confused voice.

"We will be in the thirtieth century," said Salyn as she relaxed her body against the wall of windows.

"Are you alright?" asked Serena's dad as he checked on Darien.

"I'm fine sir," said Darien as he started to stand up.

"I can't believe you took that blast for Serena," said her dad.

"That's what love does to you, you'll try and save the one you love, even at the cost of your own life, I mean just how many time have I almost died now?" said Darien as he looked at Serena with a smile.

"Serena, I take back what I said yesterday," said her dad.

"You mean," said Serena.

"Yes, the wedding is back on," said her dad with a smile.

"Thanks dad," said Serena as she gave him a big hug.

"Told you it would turn out ok," said Rene to her scouts. Meanwhile, in a warped space created by Dark Lady.

"I can't believe I lost again!" said Dark Lady to herself.

"If I want to defeat Rene and the others, and make sure Neo Queen Serenity doesn't take the thrown I need more power," said Dark Lady with a loud frustrated voice. All of a sudden a TV screen appeared before her on the news channel.

"So make sure that you watch the night sky tomorrow night for the rare blue moon," said the female anchor woman.

"I think I just found what I needed," said Dark Lady with and evil laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Blue Moon

The next morning Rene had another dream sent to her by King Endymion.

"So what's Dark Lady's plan this time?" asked Rene. A picture of the blue moon then appeared before her.

"Wait, only one clue," said Rene who was confused by the meaning of the message.

"This will be the only clue you need," said King Endymion's voice.

"Come on you have to give me more than that," said Rene. She then woke up on the couch sitting up.

"Hm, Rene you ok?" asked Aza who was down on the floor reading a book.

"I need you to do me a favor Aza," said Rene.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Aza as she put her book away.

"I need you to search for information on the blue moon tonight," said Rene.

"Sure thing," said Aza as she got up and walked over to a laptop on the kitchen table.

"But why do you want to know about the blue moon?" asked Aza.

"Another dream came to me," said Rene as she sat next to Aza.

"What did this one tell you?" asked Aza as she searched for information on the blue moon.

"It told me that Dark Lady had a plan to use the blue moon for something, but I don't know what," said Rene who was still pondering why there was only one clue.

"I think I just found that out," said Aza with an unsettled face.

"What do you have?" asked Rene as she looked at the computer screen.

"Apparently some ancient race had a tome that told of a day that the blue moon's light would be used to cause chaos on earth," said Aza who had found a website on ancient beliefs.

"Does it say what kind of chaos?" asked Rene.

"Animal kind, it says that hundreds of animals with the forms of humans and strange abilities will wreak havoc on the world," said Aza. A picture of the tome then appeared on the laptop.

"Hey that symbol on the tome, it looks like the dark moon kingdom's symbol," said Rene as she pointed to an upside down moon in the text.

"How did an ancient race of people even know about this?" asked Aza with a curios voice.

"Because they were from the moon kingdom," said Rene as she pointed to the kingdom's symbol which was broken haft way off on the top of the tome.

"No way," said Aza who was supriced by the turn around.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Amara as she walked up behind them.

"Learning about Dark Lady's next attack," said Rene.

"You got another dream message?" asked Amara as she looked at the laptop.

"Yeah, this one just told me about the blue moon," said Rene.

"I'll call the others and tell them to meet up at Raye's," said Amara. Later that day everyone gathered before the shrine at Raye's place.

"So Dark Lady's going to use the power of the blue moon tonight to make her stronger?" asked Amy who was sitting on the shrines steps.

"That's what we figure," said Rene.

"How did you find this out?" asked Raye who was sitting next to Amy.

"Aza found this tome on the internet while looking for information on the blue moon," said Rene as she handed Serena a picture of the stone.

"What language is this?" asked Serena as she turned the picture around.

"Wait, these are moon kingdom symbols," said Luna as she looked at the picture.

"We figured that out when we saw the symbol at the top, but what I want to know is why it's on earth," said Rene as she placed her right hand on her chin to think.

"It could be that Queen Serenity sent them too earth to protect them when we were under attack from Queen Beryl," said Artemis.

"How many do you think there are on earth?" asked Riy.

"There used to be an entire volt of stones and scrolls on the moon, so there could be thousands, all of them told of events that would happen in the future, they made by the moon priests," said Artemis.

"We never found a chamber like that during the construction," said Rene as she removed her hand from her chin.

"Wait a minute, I think I have seen these before," said Amy as she looked at the picture.

"Where do you think you have seen them?" asked Mina.

"They remind me of Aztec symbols almost," said Amy. Aza then took out a tiny laptop and searched for Aztec symbols online.

"She's right, some Aztec symbols are a match to some of the moon kingdom ones on the tome," said Aza.

"The chamber must have been on earth the entire time since then," said Lita.

"And the early Aztecs must have been the guardians of the chamber, sent here to protect the tombs," said Riy.

"So if we want to find out more we need to find an Aztec that knows where the chamber is," said Rene.

"But how do we find a person who knows that?" asked Serena. Everyone was quit for a moment as they thought this over.

"Hey everyone, what are you doing?" asked a guy with wild brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Chad, we're just thinking of something," said Raye as she tried to cover up what was going on.

"Hm, hey this talk's about more than what happens with the blue moon, it also talks about where it happens," said Luna as she looked at the tomb, not even paying attention to Chad showing up.

"Demon cat!" said a shocked Chad who then fainted.

"I can't believe I'm married to him in the future," said Raye with disbelief on her face.

"Luna what was it you found out?" asked Rene as she looked at the picture with her.

"This tome also talks about a shrine that's home to sailor, then it cuts off, it's as if it was once part of a bigger one" said Luna.

"Only one of us lives at a shrine," said Lita. All of the scouts then looked Raye with supriced faces.

"Dark Lady's coming here," said Raye who was also surprised. Later that night, when the blue moon was out in the sky, Dark Lady appeared just like everyone thought she would.

"Now blue moon, give me the power I need to destroy this world!" said Dark Lady as she flew over above the shrine. A blue ring of light then appeared around her.

"We have to stop her before she gains the energy," said Serena as she and the others stud at the side of the shrine in their human forms, trying to make it so Dark Lady did not notice them.

"Hey you," said Chad as he ran up to Dark Lady on the ground.

"What do you want human?" asked Dark Lady with an angry face.

"This is sacred ground so no monsters are aloud here," said Chad as he held up a broom.

"That ideate, he's going to get himself killed," said Raye as they all ran out of their hiding spot.

"How dare you call me that!" said Dark Lady as she started charging the black lighting in her right hand.

"Hey Dark Lady, if you want to fight someone, we're right here," said Raye as she and the others appeared behind her.

"You girls get out of here," said Chad who was shaking from being so scared.

"Hmph, so the sailor scouts show up once again to mess up my plans," said Dark Lady as she forgot about Chad.

"We won't let you get the power of the blue moon," said Rene. They all then transformed into their scout forms and the boys as well.

"No way, they're the sailor scouts," said Chad.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the blue moon energy is already mine," said Dark Lady as the blue ring around her began to fade.

"See you later fools," said Dark Lady as she started to vanish into a portal.

"You're not getting away this time!" said Rene as she jumped into the air and grabbed Dark Lady's into the portal along with her.

"Rene!" said everyone at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8: Rene vs Dark Lady

Inside Serena's house, everyone was scattered among the kitchen and living room, lessoning to Serena's story.

"So you're the princes of the moon," said Serena's mom.

"And you're mom from one thousand years ago sent you to this time to be born to us and become Sailor Moon," said her dad.

"And the rest of the scouts are the friends you have made," said her mom.

"Yep," said Serena with a sad face.

"That's all crazy, but not as crazy cute as you are," said Sammy to Rene as they sat in the kitchen.

"Just to let you know, I'm Rene," she said as she took and got up from her spot.

"Wait, you mean my cousin Rene?!" said Sammy in shook.

"Actually, I'm not even your cousin, I'm you niece," said Rene as she sat next to Serena on the couch.

"Wait, your Serena's daughter," said her mom.

"Yep, and me and my friends are from the thirtieth century," said Rene.

"So if you're both Sailor Moon then the new Mini Moon is also Serena's daughter," said her dad.

"No, she's actually my daughter," said Rene as she put Seren on her lap.

"About that, I still can't believe that you and Helios are married in the future," said Serena.

"Yeah and that you have changed so much," said Amy.

"It has been a while since I last saw all of you," said Rene.

"Plus the fact that she's the queen of the moon kingdom, princess of the earth, and leader of the Sailor Scout Organization," said Riy.

"What's that?" asked Serena.

"A group made so an incident like what happened to the Star Lights never happens again," said Rene.

"That's kind of cool," said Amy.

"Yeah, speaking about the Star Lights, we can't believe they're your fathers, especially since they are really girls," said Mina as she looked at Espa, Daisy, and Karen.

"We know," said Espa.

"And we have told you everything we know about that," said Karen.

"So don't ask us any more questions," said Daisy.

"Hey sis what's on your mind?" asked Lou as he noticed Rene staring off into the distance.

"Nothing," said Rene. Hotaru then appeared before Rene.

"Either tell them the truth Rene, or I will," said Hotaru with an angry face.

"I sometimes forget that you can read my mind," said Rene as she hung her head.

"So I take it that you're going to tell them?" asked Hotaru.

"Tell us what?" asked Serena who was a little confused.

"That when we destroy Dark Lady time will freeze," said Rene.

"Wait, that's what causes the time stop until the thirtieth century?" asked Aza.

"We can't destroy Dark Lady then," said Riy.

"We have to, otherwise we won't be born," said Rene as she put Seren down and stud up.

"But the time freeze doesn't happen until after Serena and Darian's wedding," said Amy.

"Right and their not even engaged yet," said Raye.

"Now it's your turn to tell the truth Serena," said Rene as she crossed her arms.

"You know," said Serena as she turned her head to look at Rene with a surprised look on her face.

"Mom told me about it," said Rene.

"Wait, are you and Darian engaged?" asked Amara.

"He proposed after we stopped Galaxy," said Serena as she started to blush.

"Wait is Darian that boy we met a while back?" asked Serena's mom. Serena just nodded her head yes.

"Well I think he's too old for you," said her dad as he stood up.

"Dad," said Serena.

"I won't allow this wedding, now all of you leave," said Serena's dad as he pointed toward the door.

"Come on guys let's go," said Rene as she walked toward the door. The rest of the scouts following her.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" asked Riy as they left.

"Yep," said Rene with a determined face.


	9. Chapter 9: The mission is over

After several hundreds of years the time of Neo Queen Serenity's revival has finally come.

"You ready Rene?" asked Aza as they walked up the steps to the shrine.

"Yep," said Rene. Rene and all of her scouts still looked like they used to.

"I'm glad that the time freeze didn't affect us," said Mairy with a smile on her face.

"Actually it did, given that our body's haven't aged, it just didn't make it to where we were frozen like everyone else," said Salyn who wanted to prove a point.

"If our bodies hadn't been affected we wouldn't be here to stop the time freeze," said Espa. They then reached the top of the stairs where Serena and the others were still frozen like statues.

"Wait here," said Rene as she looked at her scouts and started toward Serena.

"Good luck Rene," said Aza. Rene got two feet away from Serena and held her right hand out.

"Imperium Silver Star Crystal, I call upon your power to bring my mom Serena, who is the Sailor Moon of this time, back to life," said Rene. A bright light then engulfed Rene and Serena.

"Princess Rene, if you use my power to bring your mom back, then my power will be lost for three years till I recharge, are you sure you want to go that long without being Sailor Moon?" said a voice out of the light.

"I am ok with this," said Rene with a series voice.

"It shall be done," said the voice. A beam of light then came from Rene's bracelet and hit Serena in the forehead. When the beam stopped Rene turned back to her human form and Serena was in her white moon dress. Before either of them could say a word the light around them faded.

"I'm glad to see you mom," said Rene as she hugged Serena and tears ran down her cheeks.

"That's the first time you have called me mom," said Serena as she returned the hug.

"Sorry to break up the family reunion, but Serena still has to awaken everyone else," said Lou.

"He's right," said Serena as she stopped hugging Rene.

"Good luck mom," said Rene. Serena then grew a pair of wings and took of flying through the sky.

"Whoa," said all of the scouts as they watched her fly away. As Serena flew through the air, dust fell down on everyone, who in response woke up on contact.

"Beautiful," said Mairy as she and the others watched the colorful dust fall.

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw their mom's awake and looking at them.

"Mom!" said all of the girls at once as they ran up to them.

"Looks like time can get back on track," said Rene with a smile as she looked up at the sky. An hour later Serena came back to the shrine after waking everyone up.

"Hey guys," said Serena as she touched down and turned back to her human form.

"Mom!' said Rene and Lou as they ran up to her and gave her two big hugs.

"So, how long are you guys going to stay around?" asked Serena.

"We're sticking around for the wedding, then we'll leave," said Rene.

"Alright," said Serena with a smile. Two months later at a small church Serena and Darien where standing before the minister in their wedding clothes.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister. Serena and Darien then kissed as everyone else cheered for them.

"Congratulations," said all of the sailor scouts at the same time. Later, at the reception, Rene and the others were outside preparing to leave.

"Were you not going to say good bye?" asked Serena as she and the others walked up.

"It's your wedding reception, not a good bye party for us," said Rene with a smile.

"At least we took that picture with you," said Aza as she held a picture of all of them in her hand.

"See you in the future," said Serena.

"Oh yeah, before I leave, take these," said Seren as she tossed a bag to Serena.

"What are these?" asked Serena as she looked in the bag to find nine crystal.

"There for the star points of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity gave um to me before we left, they will take the power from the nine spots and channel them to make Crystal Tokyo," said Seren.

"Now we know how the crystal palace was formed," said Amy as she watched Serena take a diamond shaped crystal out of the bag.

"Key of time take us back to the future," said Rene as she held the key up to the sky. They then vanished into a ball of light.

"See you later," said Serena as she waved to the sky.


	10. Epilog

After returning to their own time, Aza and the other scouts officially took rule of their home planets. Diana separated from Sailor Sagittarius once again, but can still transform from a cat to a human, which she really likes. After becoming the queen of the moon, Rene started a search for the tablets that where scattered all over earth, as well as united all of the sailor scouts and planets of the universe. And so, with another evil out of the world, everyone lived happily all over.

The End.


End file.
